Hallway Happenstances
by Mr.CuriosityBunny
Summary: [AkuRoku Crack] Axel has a few chance meetings with the Organization's noob...wonder what his impression is going to be. And...why is Roxas so perverted? Warning: Major OOC


_Hello,_

 _This story was originally posted under the user name Magnetic Cheese. The account belonged to an acquaintance, and I have finally gotten around to posting them under my own account name._

 _If this piece seems familiar to you, this would be the reason why._

 _I hope you enjoy these written words._

* * *

 _Hallways Happenstances_

"Stupid Saix…who does he think he is…kicking me out of the kitchen like that. He's such a…such a woman!" Axel grumbled with a snarl.

All he had been doing was innocently sitting on the kitchen counter top, eating a bag of chips, while telling Saix jokes. Well, he had ended off every one of his jokes with "cho mama", but that was no reason to get so mad! Like seriously…

"Ehh?" Axel's angry strides halted immediately. Standing right in front of the fiery pyromaniac was none other then…that kid. Axel thought for a second. He couldn't remember if the kid's name was Ruckas or Roxas.

Axel continued to play a game of _eeny meeny miney moe_ in his head while the newest addition to the Organization continued to stare at him…as he had been doing since Axel first appeared in front of him. Finally, Axel decided to take a chance.

"… _Rrrrooxxasss_ …?" He sounded the name out slowly, squinting his left eye in the process.

They stood in silence.

Axel tipped his head to the side in wonder. Roxas inclined his head slightly in greeting.

Axel started walking towards Roxas. Roxas started walking towards Axel.

Roxas walked passed Axel. Axel walked passed Roxas.

Axel continued walking. He looked back.

Roxas continued walking. He looked back.

Axel smirked, faced forward, and continued walking.

Roxas stared at Axel's back, dropped his gaze a bit lower, grinned, faced forward, and continued walking.

And then they were gone.

* * *

"Aw _man_! I can't believe I just…and they… _oh god_!" Axel scratched at his eyes helplessly. He then proceeded to bang his head against the hallway sighed in helpless frustration.

He vowed to never let his curiosity get the better of him when hearing strange loud noises, which sounded like Demyx, in Zexion's room ever again. He'd probably go blind next time…

Axel stopped banging his head against the wall when he heard soft footsteps approaching him from around the corner. He hurriedly straightened out his black coat and leaned against the wall, looking as if he hadn't a care in the world.

Roxas appeared from around the corner.

Axel smirked, kicking his leg off from the wall, and stood about six feet in front of Roxas. They stood in silence, each sizing the other up.

"Axel."

Roxas looked up at the older boy in curiosity.

"Axel." He repeated. "The names Axel, _got it memorized_?"

Roxas tilted his head to the side slightly with a predatory like look in his eyes.

"Not as well as I got your ass memorized."

"Yeah, well…wait, _what_?"

Axel stared at Roxas in disbelief. Roxas grinned perversely. They stood there for quite a while, Axel staring and Roxas grinning.

"…Well," Axel scratched the back of his head in an awkward fashion. "I just remembered that…I have to…be somewhere."

Roxas raised a thin brow. It was quite obvious that Axel was lying.

"So umm, later Rolex—I-I mean R-roxas." Axel could feel the blood rush to his face rapidly. He gave a sheepish laugh, slowly lowering his hands towards his back, covering the area of Roxas' interest.

He then slowly backed away, his hands still behind his back.

And then he ran.

Roxas' grin widened considerably.

* * *

When Zexion had found Axel, the pyromaniac had been sitting quietly at the kitchen table looking quite flustered. Zexion blinked. Axel was never seen doing either one of the two. Doing them both together…something was seriously wrong.

Originally, he had left Demyx (who was very reluctant to let him go. Zexion smirked.) in search of the pyromaniac to give him an ear full.

Hadn't Axel ever heard of knocking? Like seriously…

Yes, well, that's what he had been _originally_ planning on doing. But now seeing Axel like this…he had to know what happened to him. Was it just him, or did Axel seem paler than usual? Zexion sighed.

"Axel."

"…"

Zexion raised a perfectly sculpted silver brow. _'Interesting.'_ He pulled out a chair slowly so as to not scare the pyromaniac, who looked like a deer caught in headlights at the moment, and sat across from him. It wasn't long before Axel finally broke the silence.

"The Roxas kid."

"The new one?" Zexion blinked.

Axel nodded. "Yeah, that one. He…" Axel took a shuddering breath.

Zexion leaned in closely. He had a feeling this was going to be good.

"…He said that to you?"

"…Yeah."

Zexion leaned back in his seat and stared. After hearing a story like that, there wasn't much else he could do.

"But the thing is," Zexion looked up at Axel, his hand half way through his hair. "When he stared at me, with that look in his eyes…it was like I was a piece of meat to him."

Zexion snorted.

"I…I felt so _violated_ …"

"I imagine you would…" Zexion mumbled.

"…And I _liked_ it."

Zexion promptly shut up.

"…Excuse me?"

Axel flushed, almost as if he were ashamed of the fact.

Zexion stared, stood up, and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Axel behind to mumble about 'being stalked' and 'cerulean eyes haunting his most erotic dreams'.

Zexion smirked, more eager than ever to get back to Demyx.

Blackmail was such a wonderful thing.

* * *

Axel peaked around the corner, checking to make sure that the coast was clear. When he was satisfied with his awesome making-sure-the-coast-is-clear technique, he silently counted to three before pushing himself off of the wall and doing a very cool and very well executed Matrix roll, not stopping until he successfully made it to the other wall in front of him. He even added in the wicked " _wshzroooom_ " sound affect.

"So far, I have managed to avoid that kid pretty well. Now, if I can only get to my room, I'll be safe." Axel sighed. His room was like, right around the corner.

He had left his room for his much-needed journey to the kitchen. He couldn't take his stomach's growling any longer. It was far too annoying.

Plus, he had hoped that he would run into Roxas…

You see, Axel was only making it look like he was trying to avoid Roxas, but really he wasn't. It was a widely known fact that you never get found by the person of your interest when you _want_ to be found by them. You have to make it look like you were trying to avoid them like the plague.

…Or maybe Axel just watched too much television.

"Well, here I go!" He rubbed his hands together, getting ready to execute another mind-blowing Matrix roll. He faintly heard the Mission Impossible theme song start playing somewhere in the back of his mind.

"I've been looking for you, _Axel_."

Said pyromaniac jumped back from the husky voice of Roxas, whose hot breath had caressed the outer shell of his ear.

And man, did it feel _good_!

"R-roxas!" Axel took a deep steadying breath. "What can I do for you?"

Television paid off after all.

"There are many things you could do for me."

Axel flushed. Roxas smirked.

"Well…is there anything specific that I could do for you?"

Roxas' grin was all the answer that Axel needed.

* * *

" _Ohhh, that was so good_!" Roxas continued to moan in pure bliss.

Axel flushed.

"No really, I can't remember the last time I've ever been this satisfied before. Thank you Axel, it was beyond great."

Axel flashed Roxas a huge grin, happy that he was able to please him. He continued clearing the rest of the dishes off the kitchen table.

Who knew that all Roxas wanted was a good meal?

Roxas leaned back in his chair, rubbing his stomach in satisfaction. He watched Axel's every move.

"So…what's for dessert?"

Axel turned to Roxas, lightly throwing him a can of whipped cream. Roxas stared down at the can before turning his curious eyes towards Axel.

Axel leaned against the counter and smirked.

" **Me**."

Roxas nearly fainted.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _As always, I thank you for reading my work._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Mr. Curiosity Bunny_


End file.
